


Green Seal

by wednesday



Series: EAD Birthday Bash [1]
Category: Pinnipeds
Genre: Gen, Seals (Ambiguous), Seals (Animals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Mad on computer terminal ICL3573
Series: EAD Birthday Bash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Green Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweepingdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/gifts).



  
  
[***CLICK HERE TO WIN A GIF!***](https://i.imgur.com/Imxu4UP.gifv)  
[~~~***CLICK HERE TO WIN AN EXTRA LONG GIF!***~~~](https://i.imgur.com/OsM28JA.gifv)  


**Author's Note:**

> Mad on computer terminal ICL3573


End file.
